Happy Birthday, Nagato
by AmegakureAngel
Summary: Just a bunch of little one-shots for Nagato's Birthday 3


~9~

"So... When's your birthday...Nagato-kun..?" The little girl's soft voice just barely reached the shivering boy's ears. His red head perked up from his crossed arms, turning slightly toward his friend.

"H..huh?" His eyes slid up to meet her big round grey ones. Her pale face was resting on her small palms, elbows resting on the wooden box between them. She gave a shy smile.

"When is your birthday...?" She looked down at the box. "Yahiko told you his... Well, ours..." She sat up suddenly, eyes fixed on him. "But when's yours?"

Nagato's cheeks warmed a bit, and he looked down at his wet, muddy boots. "My birthday is on September nineteenth..." His red hair flopped into his line of sight, and his heart jumped at the sound of her giggle.

~12~

"Thanks, Jiraiya-Sensei!" The three kids got up from their small dinner table and walked toward the folded tatami mats.

"You're welcome guys." The white-haired man smiled to himself- another successful fire-style jutsu crab dinner. He switched on the hot water, dropping the plates into their small sink. He sighed. "Get ready for bed, you three. We've got a big day tomorrow!"

Yahiko turned to face the man. "I'm gonna beat you tomorrow, Sensei! You better watch your sage-behind!" He busted into laughter, along with his teacher.

"Can't wait to see you try, short stuff." Jiraiya snorted back. Yahiko made a face at the man - stuck out tongue and all - before turning toward a small door at the back of their small home.

"IM going to go take my SHOWER now!" As he stomped proudly through the door, Konan and Nagato shared a glance. A giggle poured out from Konan's chest, and nagato smiled. From behind them, they could hear their sensei muttering things along the lines of "what are we gonna do with that kid" and laughing himself. They were happy.

The blue-haired girl padded closer to the mats, and pulled one off the top, unfolding it, and laying it out for bed. Nagato came beside her, repeating the action and pulling the second white mat off the pile. The two silently finished setting out their sleeping places together, not speaking once. Nagato began to feel nervous. Why was she being so... quiet all of a sudden? He Knew Konan was a quiet girl, but she wasn't even making eye contact with him. A small frown appeared on his face. He decided he didn't like Konan being hesitant of him. He sat down on his mat, glancing up at the girl beside him. He noticed her brows were furrowed, and she seemed to be contemplating something.

"Ne, Naggy-kun...?" Hearing his name, his eyes immediately shifted to his mat, his face red. He felt Konan lower herself next to him. He thanked god his hair covered most of his face.

"Y-Yes, Konan-Chan?" Konan looked at her hands, then back up at her best friend. She could tell he was flustered. Maybe she shouldn't bother him after all... She shook her head. "Nagato-kun... You do know... It's your birthday today.. Right..?"

His heart dropped and his eyes widened behind his curtain of red hair. He had actually forgotten. He raises his head to see Konan, who was a bit red in the face. So that's what she was thinking about. Konan shyly looked him in the face.

"You hadn't said anything about it today, and I didn't know if you..." She glanced sideways, a little nervous. "If you wanted to NOT celebrate, or..." Nagato felt bad now, seeing how much struggle he had put her through just because of his forgetfulness. However, he could feel his heart beat rising.

"Konan-Chan, I..." Suddenly, he felt a finger against his lip. His eyes widened, and he tilted his head to see her more clearly. Her eyes were screwed shut, her face pink.

"I don't care if you did or didn't want to forget about it, but I made you something!" She quickly reached behind her, pulling out a paper box. Nagato felt so... happy. He watched her with a blush on his face, his eyes gentle. Her eyes were still shut as she bowed her head and presented the box to him. "Please accept it!" He smiled, gingerly picking the box from her small hands. He looked down at it, enjoying the moment.

"You made this yourself. I can tell. It's perfect." Konan opened her eyes, a small smile on her lips.

"Open it..." His pale fingers latched onto the top of the box, slowly pulling off the lid. His eyes widened and his smile grew wider. Konan's stormy grey eyes shifted from the gift to him, and back again. "Do you like it...?" He looked toward the girl, his heart beating a bit faster than normal.

"I love it, Konan-Chan." And then she giggled.

~16~

A frown was plastered on her porcelain face, and he couldn't look her in the eyes. She kept silent - like she always did - as she wrapped his torso in fresh gauze. Her deft fingers caused him no extra pain, and he was grateful she agreed to fix him up.

"How many times, Nagato?" She sternly shoved the blood-soaked bandages into the garbage. "How many times have we - I - told you to stop going into battles when you're already injured?" Nagato solemnly met her burning gaze, his face a bit pink despite his position. Her hands were firmly pressed against her hips, her lips pressed together, awaiting an answer. Nagato looked back down, ashamed.

"I know, Konan... I'm sorry..." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his chest beginning to burn again. Her heavy sigh reached his ears as she stepped toward him. She gazed at his stiff form, and her eyes softened. She sat beside him, letting another sigh leave her lips.

"I don't mean to yell Nagato... I just..." He listened to her every word, his heart beating faster. "I care about you..." A small shiver ran down his spine. How could she have such an effect on him? He glanced shamefully up at her. Grey eyes met purple. Nagato looked down.

"I really am sorry, Konan. Thank you... Thank you for healing me." She rested a hand on his shoulder lightly. He almost jumped at the contact.

"Of course, Nagato." After that, the room went silent. He gazed into her eyes again. When she noticed him, he didn't fail to notice the blush on her face. Her eyes darted away, and she abruptly stood.

"Hey, Konan, I can't really stand-" His voice cut short when he noticed she was gone. He frowned. She was mad after all, huh? He chided himself mentally about never disobeying her again. He was feeling particularly regretful when he heard the door open up again. His widened eyes darted up.

"Konan...?" She sat beside him, not making any eye contact. He turned toward her painfully. "Konan?" He saw a flash of grey as she glanced at him from the side. He bit back asking her what was wrong, as he already knew. She was upset with him. He began to turn away again when he felt warmth on his lap. His eyes widened. Then he felt a warmth on his lips as well.

His mind was in shambles as he realized who was kissing him. His eyes wide, looking at her beautiful pale and calm face. Eyes shut. He felt her soft lips move against his a bit, and his eyes slid shut, returning the movement. His heart was beating out of his chest, and his face was as red as his hair.

The warmth then disappeared, and he had opened his surprised eyes just in time to see her slim figure quickly turn the corner and shut the door behind her. His breathing was uneven, and his eyes were still as wide as plates. He glanced down, and noticed a note on his lap. He blinked a few times before scrambling to read what it said.

_"You forgot again, silly. I couldn't get you anything this year, and I didn't have time to make anything. I'm sorry about that, Naggy. Anyway, I hope you like this still. Happy Birthday._

_I LOVE YOU. "_

His heart dropped. She loved him.

It was the best gift he could have gotten.

~20~

"AHHH YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HIS FACE!" Nagato grimaced as Yahiko drunkenly screamed into his ear. "He was w-wavin' around his boxers an' singin' and-" Nagato embarrassedly sighed, drowning out his friend's nonsense.

"YAHIKO! People can hear you!" The orange-headed man laughed is ass off, his cheeks flushed.

"Like I care?! These people are my servants~ IM THE LEADER OF THE WORLD!" Yahiko began another bout of laughter and giggles. Nagato rolled his eyes, dragging his friend down the path to their house.

"Some leader, getting drunk on someone ELSE'S birthday. Geeze..." Nagato sighed, grabbing Yahiko's cloak as he began to sway again. Nagato glanced ahead, slight happiness filling his chest as he saw the lights from their new, bigger home.

"Finally. Almost home." The two staggeringly made their way to the building as the rain poured down from the skies. Nagato slid open the front door quite violently, pushing his drunken friend in before him. Yahiko laughed, plopping down to remove his muddy boots.

"What a great birthday party, Nagato! *hick* WE GOTTA DO IT AGAIN TOMORROW!" Yahiko clumsily removed his cloak, and Nagato did the same.

Nagato sighed. "It won't be my birthday tomorrow, Yahiko. And besides, your hangover will probably be so bad, you won't even want to get up." Nagato watched as Yahiko flopped to the ground, unconscious. Nagato sighed. "Aaand you're out." The red head trudged over to his friend and picked him up. Nagato struggled under the heaviness. "Damn, Yahiko..." Nagato finally reached the sleeping man's room, dropping him onto his bed. Nagato shook his head, finally smirking a bit. That poor guy. He'll be hating life in the morning. "'Night, Yahiko." Nagato exited the room, shutting the door quietly.

The red head rubbed his face tiredly. He stepped forward toward his room, when he paused. His brows furrowed. What was that noise...? He glanced down to see a crushed paper butterfly under his foot. His eyes widened a bit when he noticed a trail of butterflies leading to... his room? Suddenly his mind was filled with someone else- Konan.

His heart automatically swelled, and he quickly found himself in front of his bedroom door. He stared at the wood before him. She's behind the door. In the room. He could feel her chakra behind the door, and he was getting nervous. His hand lowered to the handle, and he twisted the knob carefully. Taking in a breath, he swung the door open.

The room was lit by candlelight, and the scent of incense filled his nostrils. His purple eyes traveled up the sheets of the bed until he met eyes with Konan. His breathing was no longer even. She was beautiful. Her hair had no bun or flower in it, and she had only a thin, beautiful white robe on, just barely covering her decently. Nagato could feel heat rising in his chest and other select areas. He watched wide-eyed as she sat up, shifting the robe teasingly.

"How was the bar...?" Her voice gave him shivers, and he rigidly took a step into the room. She smirked internally. He was so adorable when flustered.

"I-it was good. Yahiko's... Past out..." He could feel himself shaking, and cursed inwardly. Konan smiled, causing his heart to clench.

"I'm glad..." She leaned back against the headboard again, her eyes never leaving his red face. "Come to bed, Nagato..." Her eyes flashed in the candlelight, and he complied to her demand immediately. He sat himself beside her on the bed. Konan smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist. He flushed tremendously, feeling her chest against his back. She began to unbutton his shirt from the bottom up. Nagato's heart was beating insanely fast, and he could feel a tightness he could tell was inappropriate - or was it...? His eyes shifted toward the beautiful woman and she looked back up at him.

"I want to give you my gift, Naggy. It's your birthday." A heavy shiver shot through his body, and Konan pulled him closer.

Her present would go as planned.


End file.
